wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Phaet
|-|Introduction= Phaet This is my dragonsona, so please don't edit/take/tamper with this page without permission! Feel free to comment if you have any suggestions for her. Thank you! Coding was found on Eclipse's section of the Free Formats page on Heliosanctus' Testing Wiki. |-|Canon= Appearance :Phaet is ... not like other NightWings, especially related to that of appearance. First off, her eyes are tilted to the sides rather than straight up like most, and her scales are that of a darker color than most NightWings; entirely black rather than a sort of deep purple. Her frame is slight and small, yet she reaches the average height of most dragons her age. Her tail is small yet thin, unlike that of most NightWings, and here eyes are a deep black. :Her scales are a dark ebony color; it is impossible to find another color hidden inside. Similar to that of the monstrous dragon Morrowseer, her scales appear as the midnight sky itself, with twinkling bright stars on the underside of her wings. These stars are shaped more that of snowflakes than small stars, yet she has no IceWing heritage whatsoever and has never been correlated with that of the IceWings. :Phaet, as mentioned earlier, is a very small dragon, yet she holds herself up with defiance. She is generally a quiet dragon, yet does not hold herself in a shy, obscure way and tends to look others in the eye when she passes them. Her eyes possess a look of intelligence, yet also a look that is 'out of this world', as though she is constantly dreaming up stories (which she is, mind you). Personality :Phaet is a dragon that most would describe as reserved. She is quite the introvert, and will not talk to anyone other than those who will talk to her. Phaet is often worried when interacting with others, afraid that they might not like her, or that she might say the wrong thing. She longs to have more friends, yet her insecurities get in the way of her talking with most people. When she doesn't want to interact with others, she sticks her nose in a scroll and keeps it there until other dragons don't notice her anymore. :When Phaet originally first interacts with others, she is shy and nervous around anyone. It's almost as though her mouth just ... zips shut whenever she doesn't know someone. She is learning to become more herself and less anxious around others, yet is still quite introverted. However, when she gets to know someone more intimately, her mouth seems to loosen and she is perfectly comfortable around anyone. :Phaet is a very imaginative dragon with dreams and ambitions that far exceed those of most of her classmates. She has always longed to be an author and often writes small stories of her own, though she never finishes them. She is a fairly intelligent dragon as well, and does well in her studies, yet loathes coding and working with robots. She does not stand out at all while relating to her strength, and has little stamina when flying. Strengths *Empathy:Phaet has an easy time putting herself in others' shoes and is able to understand their feelings and help them because of this. *Imagination: Phaet is very imaginative and can always dream and distract herself from the worries of life, which has proved a strength for her, despite how it may be considered a weakness. Weaknesses *Stubborn: Phaet rarely takes no for an answer and will always hold her ground to her beliefs even when it means it costs her something major. *Insecure: Phaet is worried and nervous while interacting with those she does not know well and always imagines the worst case scenario while talking with dragons. *Sensitive: Phaet can burst into tears at the slightest things and is quite sensitive, much to her own annoyance as well as the annoyance of others. |-|Modern= Appearance :During the modern times, Phaet has a similar appearance to that of her canon one despite the change/addition in the accessories and clothes she likes to wear. She still has the same small stature, slightly hunched shoulders yet determined stance. The look in her eyes remains the same, as does her personality and intelligence. :Phaet likes to wear sweaters and sweatshirts, with some form of black leggings underneath them. She wears dark framed glasses, however, when she is reading (which happens to be most of the time), Phaet finds them rather annoying and leaves them to the side. She isn't particularly fond of dresses, but she enjoys dressing up now and then, despite the fact that she believes she might be too old for such things. Physical Abilities :Phaet, like her canon self, has never been fond of Physical Education nor exercies, but she does have a few skills that come in handy. *Fast Flyer: Despite her low stamina, she is startlingly fast, given that she doesn't have much weight to carry while flying. She is excellent at fast sprints, but cannot for the life of her fly long distance. *Can swim: Unlike many NightWings, she can function properly in a body of water. Of course, she would never be as quick a swimmer as the SeaWings, who practically lived in the ocean, but she does not mind getting her scales wet once in a while. |-| History= wip |-|Old= redoinggg This character solely belongs to me. Please do not edit without permission or take the coding. Thank you! Appearance This dragonet is smaller than most, but her height is around the average height to those of her tribe. She is not a hybrid, merely a pure NightWing, although has longed most of her life to have strange powers like all of those interesting dragonets nowadays. Her eyes are a golden color, which sparkles like the precious metal with the stars beneath her wings. She has been described to be pretty by a few, but doesn't really believe it matters. Did beauty ever get anyone something but good first impressions? Personality: As a small NightWing in a large world, Phaet had sociable trouble and would often refer to her scrolls and the walls as her 'best friends'. The young NightWing was terribly awkward, so many dragonets stayed away from her, much to her disappointment. However, Phaet never minded being alone, she almost preferred it. Being sociable, laughing, talking, and acting so reserved with so many manners was never her cup of tea. Being alone, however, let her think her free thoughts, read as much as she wanted without anyone judging her, and almost doing whatever she wanted. History Phaet was hatched peacefully and mostly cheerfully, growing up with her parents and attending the most famous school in Pyrrhia, Jade Mountain Academy. School had always been a trouble for her, as explained in Personality ''and ''Description, but most of all she had a positive life. Until the SandWing attack. Phaet was helping her family build their new home when the SandWings began attacking it. Fearing Phaet's life, her parents left her with a 'family friend' and sent her off, far, far away, to the lost continent, Pantela. The journey there was quite terrible, and Phaet became seasick many a time, but when they reached there, all was well. Phaet lived there for most of her life, but wanted to go back home to Pyrrhia. Bidding farewell to all of the different tribes and her 'family', Phaet began the journey home. When she reached it, when she reached the house that they were building, she nearly cried out in her sadness. Standing there were two graves with the words, Here lies Nightfall and Revenge, Heroes and Parents of a young NightWing named Phaet. Skills Phaet was always skilled at drawing and writing, but writing she enjoyed more. With the help of her father (when he was alive), she would improve her writing. None of her family was too skilled at drawing, however, so she drew for fun, not thinking of anything else when she drew. She drew what was on her mind. Many a time she drew Pantela, Pyrrhia, images of her parents, anything that popped into her head. Relationships: Revenge: '''Phaet never understood why everyone hated her father, but after reading many scrolls, she noticed that many legends about Revenge were there, and how many people hated him and thought he was too powerful. Young Phaet never understood the truth, given that her parents were dead and no one else knew the truth. '''Nightfall: '''Phaet loved her mother, Nightfall, and often wondered why she chose to leave her family forever. Phaet, as shown earlier, would never know truthfully why. '''Jupiter: '''Phaet always hated her fellow classmate, Jupiter, given his spoiled ways and snobbish actions. She had never been popular with her classmates, but she rarely ever hated them, Jupiter was one exception to that statement. '''Starbeam: Phaet and Starbeam had never been close friends, but they often smiled at one another in the hallways and exchanged kind words. Phaet always enjoyed Starbeam's company, though she wasn't sure that her young NightWing friend felt the same way about her. Elevation: Phaet never liked Elevation too much, but she often laughed aloud at his jokes and insults against her will, causing him to smile at her. Elevation had always been nice to Phaet, though she wasn't sure whether it was because he felt bad for her or not. Phaet never knew many people in her life, given that she was taken from Pyrrhia at the age of 5 dragon years. However, the interactions and relationships she developed meant a great deal to her. Category:Dragonsonas Category:Females Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Dragonets Category:Content (Phaet the Dove) Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Work In Progress Category:NightWings Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Writer)